


Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full

by motorsato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Absolutely no plot whatsoever, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, i'll give you a hint: toys, no warnings since its rated E... um it gets a little dirty, or a lot dirty idk, semi-vanilla i guess, what could korra possibly be hiding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorsato/pseuds/motorsato
Summary: What could possibly be more suspicious than a heavy brown paper bag hidden within a pile of clothes?-It's laundry day and Asami finds a bag filled with questionable items hidden within a pile of Korra's clothes; her curiosity just can't be helped.





	Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, here ya go

It was Asami’s turn to do the laundry that week.

She was reminded of it when she saw the overflowing dirty hamper, the articles of clothing folded over furniture, and when Korra mumbled it in her sleep. They had developed a system of chores when they had moved into their small house together. Asami would do the laundry and take out the trash, while Korra would vacuum the floors and do the dishes. Then, they’d switch responsibilities on a weekly basis. It was just another part of domestic living.

But that didn’t mean it wasn’t an absolute pain in the ass. As she carried the hamper across the hallway and into the laundry room, she remembered the pain in her back too. She wasn’t in bad shape by any means, even if she _was _sweating while chucking clothes into the washing machine, but there was something about the action that made it feel like exercise. And like she was shoveling coal into the boiler of a steam engine.

After she slammed the washing machine’s hatch closed, she pressed a few buttons and exhaled loudly. But she wasn’t done yet. There were still some stray clothes laying around. She also figured she’d wash their bed sheets too. It was that time again, when all the crumbs and sweat and… other fluids made it necessary.

As she went through the process of collecting them in her arms, she noticed a pile of clothes on the floor in her and Korra’s shared closet. She sighed and went to pick it up. Only, she nearly dropped it all when a package slipped from between a shirt and a pair of pants and fell to the floor with a thud.

“What in the world…” she whispered to herself.

What could possibly be more suspicious than a heavy brown paper bag hidden within a pile of clothes?

Korra hadn’t come back from her morning jog yet, so she couldn’t ask her about it. And she couldn’t remember any purchases or gifts or _whatever was in that bag _that she might’ve forgotten about.

So, she decided to set the collection of clothes on the floor and just see for herself what was inside. She picked it up considered its weight.

Fairly dense.

She unfolded the flap and peered inside.

Wrapping paper.

She hesitated.

What if it was a gift that Korra got her and was waiting to give it to her for a special occasion. And Asami was going to ruin the surprise.

She was about to put it down when she remembered that their anniversary wasn’t for another couple of months and that they were far from any significant holidays.

And her curiosity was scratching at her from within.

She carefully took out the wrapping paper and nearly fainted from the blood rushing to her entire face and her ears. Hidden beneath, no doubt for discretion purposes, was a sex toy wrapped in plastic packaging. There were a few more items in there, something black, a few yellow packets, and a bottle, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the toy.

This wasn’t _at all _what she was expecting. Old food or surprise gifts she could handle, even drugs maybe. The most dramatic reaction would be an eyebrow raise. But the thousands of questions and implications and _images _that bombarded her mind made her breathing shallow and heart race.

What in the _hell _was Korra doing buying _sex toys_?

Well, Asami reasoned, she obviously wouldn’t buy them for decoration. And she wasn’t one for gag gifts, not out of the blue, anyway.

Asami slowly reached for the object inside and pulled it out. She tentatively observed it, turned it around, and read the print. It was a dark red, jelly-like phallus, slightly curved, but definitely sturdy.

The blush on her face only deepened. At that point she could feel her pulse in her cheeks.

The first cohesive question she had was ‘why did Korra buy this?’ Then, it was, ‘was she not satisfied with our sex life?’ And finally, ‘was this even intended for me?’

Asami trusted her wholeheartedly and she knew that Korra would never be unfaithful; the question was more oriented to whether the sex toy was for… personal use. But, she also couldn’t help but let her mind wander to the first thought. It was hidden after all, and Korra wasn’t the type to be able to keep surprises hidden for long.

And yet, she was also a bit… excited at the prospect of adding toys to the mix. Her core clenched at the thought of it. But they weren’t just thoughts. Endless scenes of Korra using it on herself, or of Korra using it on her, or of her using it on _Korra_ ran through her mind. She shivered at the last one.

The front door closed and Asami jumped. She cursed and hurriedly shoved the toy back into the bag along with the wrapping paper, accidentally ripping the opening.

“_Shit, fuck_,” she whispered.

She closed it anyway and tried to put it back how she found it, clothes on the floor and all. She picked up the other clothes in her arms and walked out of their bedroom.

Korra was standing by the kitchen, gulping down the rest of the water in her bottle. Asami, still blushing, smiled at her nervously in greeting.

“H-Hey, sweetie. Had a good run?” She stammered.

Korra quirked a brow and set her bottle down. “Yeah. You okay? You look flushed.”

Asami nodded frantically and took deep breathes. “Of course!” She squeaked. “Just doing the laundry. There’re still some clothes on the closet floor that I couldn’t carry, can you bring them to me, please?” She started to walk back to the laundry room, relieved to find a way to avoid the brown package.

“Sure, babe,” Korra said, watching her walk away suspiciously.

There was something definitely up with her girlfriend.

Then she remembered what she said, and nearly buckled down to the floor. The pile of clothes, A.K.A her hiding spot (a very conspicuous one she had to admit).

Did Asami see _it_?

Korra hurried over to the closet and found the pile on the ground. She dug through it and found the bag. She sighed in relief, grateful that it seemed like she had made it home in time before Asami could come upon it.

She grabbed it, but nearly dropped it as the wind was knocked out of her.

There was a rip in the paper.

Shit.

_Shit._

The intense blush on Asami’s face and the way her voice had reached an octave higher made sense now.

Oh, god.

Korra internally panicked, trying to figure out what to do now that she was fairly certain her girlfriend had found the _strap-on _that she bought.

Avoid.

That’s what she could do.

So she hid the package again behind a stack of folded pants on a shelf. She’d deal with that later. Right now, she had to take the clothes to the laundry room.

Korra scooped up the pile and ran to meet Asami. She found her staring intently at the humming washing machine, biting her fingernail. She cleared her throat and reached her arms out.

“Thank you,” Asami mumbled, placing the clothes with the rest.

Korra clasped her hands together. “So, uh, how was your morning?”

Asami glanced at her but returned to staring at the machine. “Fine.”

“Good, good,” she sighed. “You gonna stay here until it’s finished?”

She was referring to the thirty minutes left on the current load.

“Oh… no, of course not. You hungry?” She asked, going to wash her hands in the sink in the corner of the room.

Korra nodded and let herself smile a little. “Always.”

-

“Mmm, amazing as always, ‘sami,” Korra praised, still chewing on the rice in her mouth.

They were both sat at the kitchen island, enjoying the small lunch that Asami had prepared.

Asami rolled her eyes and told her not to talk with her mouth full but thanked her anyway. She didn’t cook often since it wasn’t really her forte but keeping her hands busy always kept her nerves at bay. And she needed it, desperately. The image of the damned sex toy was still ingrained in her brain. As much as she liked the idea of it, talking about it or bringing it up was giving her cold sweats.

“Way better than takeout,” Korra continued, spitting pieces of rice onto the kitchen counter.

“Korra,” Asami said, exasperatedly, reaching to wipe up the mess with a napkin.

Korra swallowed and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

They continued to eat in silence after that, silverware clanking against plates being the only sounds in the house. It made the tension in Asami’s shoulders intensify and caused a roiling ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Korra seemed to notice, because she tried to engage in conversation again.

“So… what’s on the itinerary for today?”

“I know about the dildo,” she blurted out.

The world stood still, and all the air was sucked out. Korra stared wide-eyed at the other woman, whose head was low and facing the plate of food under her. She sucked in her lips, inhaled deeply, and swallowed thickly.

“Huh?” Korra managed to get out, her voice cracking.

Asami sighed and looked her in the eye. “I… found the, um, brown paper bag. When I was picking up the clothes from the floor, it fell out and…” she trailed off.

“And you looked inside,” Korra finished for her.

She nodded, almost ashamed at her lack of self-control. She stood up, picked up both of their empty plates, and placed them in the sink. “I’m sorry for snooping.”

Korra stood up as well and walked over to her, placing a soothing hand on her back. “Well, it’s not really snooping if it’s for you, is it?”

Asami’s gaze shot up to hers and her cheeks flared. “W-What? Mine?” She asked in disbelief, voice fragile and uncertain.

“Uh, yeah.” Korra looked down, suddenly bashful. “I got it for us, after all.”

Asami felt her entire body warm up at that. “Not that I’m complaining but, why did you? Are you… bored with how things are?”

Korra looked at her like she had just said something ridiculous. “What? No way!” She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. “I _love_ sex with you,” she smirked, relishing in her girlfriend’s shyness, “you’re amazing. I just wanted to try something new, is all.”

“How… how long ago did you get it?”

“Just a few days ago. There’s a shop right around the corner, did you know that?”

Asami spluttered. “No, of course not!”

“They have a lot of stuff, weird stuff.”

“I bet.” Asami brought her into an embrace, her anxiety melting. Instead, she felt silly for making a big deal out of something so… well, it wasn’t exactly _small_, she remembered.

Asami felt a very familiar warmth in her belly and tightened her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

“There was this lady there who was eager to help me,” Korra continued, leaning her head on her shoulder.

“Oh really?”

She laughed and shook her head. “Nah, not like that. I told her I was new to all this, so she recommended a _lot _of… interesting things.”

Asami hummed, almost laughing.

“Like a harness to go with the dildo. Did you notice them in the bag?”

Asami exhaled heavily at that, picturing how that ensemble would look on the darker woman.

“And all different kinds of lubes. Some that warm you up and others that supposedly make orgasms ten times better.”

Asami recalled the little tube of it they had in their nightstand. It was just a precaution, since they didn’t own any toys (until now).

“And she even showed me a butt plug, but I didn’t know if you’d be into that.”

Her eyes shot open at that, the warmth in between her legs turning into a pulsing burn. “Uh…”

Korra grinned and pulled her head back to look at her. “Is that a good ‘uh’? Is my girlfriend secretly into butt play?”

She couldn’t will herself to speak. Mostly because she didn’t know how to answer. She hadn’t considered any of that before, but the way her body reacted suggested she should start exploring.

“You can tell me, y’know. I won’t judge,” Korra said softly, noticing how flustered her girlfriend became.

Asami took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was Korra she was talking to. She could tell her anything. “I… I don’t know. I’m new to this stuff too.”

Korra hummed and caressed her arms. “I’ll tell you what, let’s just test out what I got, and we’ll see where we go from there.”

Asami gave her a small smile and nodded. “Yeah.” She took Korra’s hands in her own and walked backwards to the bedroom. “You don’t know how turned on I was when I found it.”

A devious look came over her girlfriend’s face as she let her lead the way. “Oh yeah?”

“Mm-hm.”

They reached the threshold and Korra took the opportunity to press her into the wall next to it.

“Tell me about it.”

Asami had a hard time concentrating when Korra started to plant kisses down the slope of her neck. The hands kneading her sides made it even more difficult.

“W-Well, I… I imagined you using it,” she breathed, running her fingers through choppy hair. “On yourself.”

“Oh? That’s a little voyeuristic, ‘sams, didn’t know you were into that.”

“Honestly, I never gave it much thought before but,” she bit her lip and sighed when a mark was sucked onto her skin, “but I think I wanna try that one day, if you want to.”

Korra leaned up to give her a full kiss on her lips. “I wanna try everything with you.”

Asami combed her fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss, before fisting it and pulling their faces apart a few inches. “Then go get the paper bag and meet me on the bed.”

-

“I want you to wear it.”

“What?”

“I want you to wear the strap,” Korra said from under Asami. She wrapped her legs around her waist and brought their laps flush together. The heat blossoming from where they connected made her breathe harder.

Asami exhaled sharply, panting softly and looking down to their middles, holding herself over the other woman by her hands. The sight alluded to what Korra was asking of her and _god_, did she want it. She wanted it ever since she found the damn thing in the closet. She didn’t usually feel the urge to be dominant, they normally just fell into their positions naturally. But at that moment, Asami felt the overwhelming desire to take over, to take control.

She shook her head at that. Only if Korra was willing, of course.

Except, Korra must have thought that Asami was rejecting her. “No?”

Asami’s head snapped up to meet her eyes. “No, no! I-I-I want to wear it,” she said, nearly frantic.

Korra smirked and pecked her lips. “You sure sound eager. We shoulda done this sooner. Think about all the time you could’ve spent ramming me into the bed.”

Asami buried her face into her shoulder, letting out an embarrassed whine. “Korra.”

She felt her laugh as vibrations on her nose. “I’m only teasing. But we have a lot to make up for.”

Korra reached her hand out to grab the harness and the toy laying beside them. She pulled out one of the yellow packets, a condom, Asami realized, and ripped it open.

“Korra, there’s no semen inside the dildo, is there?”

As she rolled the condom down the length of the phallus, she chuckled. “No, this is just for sanitary reasons.”

Asami hummed, impressed. She leaned back and sat on her haunches to give her space to work. “Did you come up with that or did your sex shop lady friend teach you?”

“Ooh-hoo-hoo, are you jealous of my sex shop lady friend, Asami? Afraid she’s gonna use all the merchandise on me?”

Asami went red and furrowed her brows. “Of course not!”

“Mh-hm, sure, I bet you’d wanna see that, considering you’re a lot kinkier than I thought.” Korra connected the toy to the harness and shoved it into Asami’s rigid hands.

“What?! I’m-… I am _not _some sex fiend, Korra,” she said, her voice reaching that high pitch again.

“Just ‘cuz you have kinks doesn’t make you a _sex fiend_, babe,” she laughed. “Now, go put it on, and take off your clothes, you’ll sweat through them.”

Asami moved from in between her thighs and rolled off the bed. She sighed, a little nervous. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

As she pulled down her pants, taking her underwear with them, she heard Korra hum her appreciation. “I can’t wait.”

“You know,” she started while taking her shirt off next, “I half-thought that _you_ wanted to wear it first, since you were the one who bought it.”

Korra propped her head up on her elbow, watching her undress shamelessly. “And I intend to at some point, but maybe another day. When I was considering even buying it, what sealed the deal was picturing how good it’d look on you.”

Asami smiled shyly, a blush creeping up on her face. She stepped into the harness and adjusted the straps, trying not to focus too much on the fairly large (compared to the length of her fingers) member jutting proudly from between her legs. It flustered her immensely.

This was going to take some getting used to.

She put her hands on her hips and looked to the other woman. “… well?”

“You look amazing, as always.” Korra smirked and quickly worked to shed her clothes, nearly falling off the bed at times. When she was fully naked, she beckoned Asami over with a curled finger.

Asami crawled onto the bed and in between her legs, careful of where she positioned herself. Still, she heard Korra let out a low moan when the toy brushed up against her core.

“Shit, sorry,” she fussed. “I don’t really know how to move with this thing on.”

“Don’t be, you’re gonna be doing a lot more than light touching. If you’d hurry up.”

Korra encircled her arms around the other woman’s neck and brought her in for a kiss, slipping her tongue in immediately. Asami moaned into her mouth, starting a slow gyrating motion with her hips. The toy coated itself with the already copious amount of wetness dripping out of Korra’s core. A needy whimper escaped from the woman under her, enjoying the friction against her folds.

“God, Asami, you feel so good,” she uttered against her swollen lips.

“You-… you too,” she replied. Every time she pushed forward, the harness would press back, indirectly rubbing up against her clit. “Wait,” she said, but continued to kiss her, “get… the… lube.”

Korra bit down on her bottom lip before pulling away, a smirk still on her face. “Actually, before we get to that, I have an idea.” She pushed Asami back so that she was sitting on the bed, while she got off entirely, spreading pale thighs apart and positioning herself between them.

Asami’s entire body burned at the view before her.

Korra intended to… how could she say it as nice as possible, suck her off. She shivered at the thought.

“_Oh, god_,” she whispered, wide-eyed as she watched the tip disappear into her girlfriend’s mouth. “This can’t possibly be a better alternative to actual lube.”

Korra pulled away with a _pop_. “It’s not, but I thought you’d enjoy the show anyway.”

Asami gripped the sheets, her legs quivering and her breathing heavy. Korra used one hand to grip the base and the other to massage the inside of her thigh, attempting to ease her shaking. She placed her mouth close to her hand and slid it up all the way to the tip, before closing her lips around it. She rolled her tongue around despite the fact that Asami couldn’t feel a thing. It was all for show, after all. She opened her lips wider and sunk down slowly, until half of the length sat snug in her mouth.

“You- you’re good at this,” Asami said breathlessly, tentatively bringing a hand to tangle in dark brown hair. Although she couldn’t feel it, the movements looked too skilled to be her first time.

“Hmm,” Korra replied, not in much of a position to form proper words.

Asami had the sudden thought to tell her not to talk with her mouth full and she nearly went into cardiac arrest. Where had that come from?

Instead, she was stunned into silence as Korra engulfed the whole thing into her mouth. Asami let out a low whimper, feeling turned on like never before. Her core ached and her hips itched to thrust. The darker woman must have sensed it because she brought one of her hands to clasp with her own on the top of her head, pressing down.

“Mmf,” she lets out, indicating that it was okay for Asami to move.

Asami grasped her hair tighter and slowly thrusted into her mouth. Korra breathed in deeply through her nose and pulled back until only the tip was left. Asami pushed her head down again as she thrusted her hips, losing her breath at the sight. Never did she think she’d enjoy this, especially since there was no feeling to it. The imagery was enough apparently.

She continued until her pace quickened gradually, still wanting to make sure she didn’t hurt her girlfriend. All the while, she panted quietly and chewed on her lip, making small sounds in the back of her throat. She felt a drop of sweat slide down her back despite the minimal physical activity.

Korra pulled away completely and huffed, her cheeks dark and a glassy look in her eyes. Asami could relate as she was in a much similar state. Except, she was able to work up the nerve to speak.

“Get on the bed,” she said, with a slight commanding tone.

Korra complied quickly, as if the action of servicing had worked her up too. Asami soon found that to be the case, because as she spread apart her dark thighs and situated herself between them, she found the other woman to be a dripping mess.

Taking initiative, she grabbed the bottle of lube and sat back to drop a considerable amount on her- on _the _length. She leaned forward to drop a kiss on one of Korra’s bare breasts. They were one of her favorite parts of her girlfriend’s body. While she nipped and licked at a straining nipple, she spread the lube over the toy, slowly pumping her hand. In any other moment, she would’ve been embarrassed and shy, but at that moment, it felt completely erotic. The part of the harness pressed against her sex was definitely as much of a mess too.

After ensuring she was properly lubed up, she pushed herself up against Korra’s clit, earning a gasp. Korra clutched at her back and opened her legs wider, eagerly inviting Asami inside. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, both still gasping for breath. More so Korra when she felt Asami at her opening, slowly circling it but waiting for permission to enter. She gave it in the form of a thrust.

“Fuck, Asami, _please_,” she whined.

Asami answered with a whimper and by slowly pushing in, watching the length disappear into the silk she knew so well. Her fingers could recall the feeling perfectly. Deep down she wished she could actually feel with the jelly toy in between her legs. Especially when she felt Korra clench particularly hard.

“Are- is this okay?” She whispered, raising her gaze to watch the other woman’s face twisting with… something. Pain or pleasure, she wasn’t sure of.

“Yes!” She suddenly shouted, surprising even herself. “Just- just keep moving. It’s been a while since I had one of these.”

Asami’s breath hitched. “I thought you said you were new to toys.”

“I’m not new to the real thing.”

“Oh. Right,” she said, smiling sheepishly. As much as she wished she could, especially in that moment, how could she forget about their mutual ex-boyfriend?

Ridding her head of those thoughts, she continued to sink into Korra, listening to her pant and stutter in her breathing. When she found herself bottoming out, she marveled at the sight of their hips being flush together, not an inch of space between them. To her amazement, the harness was still in contact with her clit.

“Holy shit,” she whispered. She jerked her hips forward and relished in the moan in response and the feeling in between her legs.

She leaned forward to rest herself on one elbow, her other hand cupping Korra’s face, bringing their lips together. When it deepened, she took that as her cue to start moving, starting with a slow pace. And when Korra left twin scratches down her back, she groaned and picked up speed. The sound of Korra’s moans made her pale ears turn pink, but the sound of skin slapping against skin made them burn.

“_God, _oh_ fuck_,” Korra panted, clutching onto the other woman tightly, so much so that thrusting was getting difficult.

But Asami wasn’t going to stop, instead she kept it up until she was driving into her, gasping for breath and sweat breaking over her brow. She dropped her head into the crook of Korra’s neck and let her free hand wander to her needy clit, pressing insistently on it in the way that she knew she liked. Korra responded with a cry, hands shooting to grab at Asami’s backside, gripping tight.

Asami moaned, the pounding in her core nearing unbearable. She could feel the ache in her muscles but with the way her walls were clenching around her, almost making it hard to thrust, she couldn’t let herself stop. Plus, having her gorgeous girlfriend beneath her, body begging for her, was too delicious of a sight to give up. It was a dream she didn’t know she had.

“A-Asami,” she shouted shakily, “I’m close.”

“Mm.” Words were getting harder for her to form, with all the air rushing in and out, but damn it all she felt like talking. “Come for me, Korra.”

That got a whimper and a particularly tight clench in response. With one last press onto her clit and a hard thrust deep inside, Korra’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Except, a high yell squeaked out when her contractions hit. Asami pushed through the rapid fluttering of her walls and kept up the pace. She groaned herself as the material rubbed against her.

Quiet curses fell from dark lips, breathy and beautiful. Asami kissed her, needing to taste the sounds she loved so much. She slipped her tongue through and moved it in a way similar to how she did with her hips. Korra held her tighter, noses squished against cheeks, barely leaving any room to breathe.

As the tremors and cries subsided, Asami slowed her thrusts and softened the kiss. Her hair was sticking to her face and both of their bodies were sweating like they’d spent an hour in a sauna. The only sound left over was their panting, although both could swear the other could hear their heartbeat too.

Asami stopped moving but didn’t pull out, wanting to savor the feeling of being inside Korra a little longer. By the way the latter sighed, contentedly, Korra agreed.

After a minute or two, Korra sighed, still trying to catch her breath. “Wow.”

Asami hummed in agreement and nuzzled her nose into the crook of her sweaty neck.

“You’re a pretty good top, ‘sami.”

Asami snorted and blushed, even though her face was already red from exertion. “Must you?” She deadpanned.

She chuckled. “All jokes aside, that was amazing, I don’t know how I can _top_ that later.”

“I thought you put the jokes aside,” Asami quipped, slowly moving to pull out.

Korra sighed as she did, still feeling sensitive. Asami rolled off of her and flopped onto her back, the toy bobbing with her movement. Both of their stares lingered on it and all of its red, glistening glory. Korra gulped and clasped her sweaty hand with Asami’s own.

“Was it a good buy?”

Asami nodded enthusiastically. “A very good buy.”


End file.
